Exposed
by Angie Child
Summary: The Black Org. know Conan is Kudo and are now after him. Kaitou Kid appeared to be helping him for some reason. Ai made an antidote, but could it last? Things don't get any worse... (FILE 11 UP)
1. File 1

**Author's Note**: First, I like to thank a few friends from a forum for providing most of the idea for this fic---Kaito-chan, Janni-chan, Shiho-chan, SpyGirl-chan, C.E.-kun...and if I forget anybody, gomen! It's a lot of fun working together, and I can't wait to see how it will end! :D If you're reading this, make note that this is my version of the story---and I won't say it's better than the one we're doing in the forum, I believe both are equally great ;)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They are all copyrighted © to Gosho Aoyama-san.

**File 1**

"IT'S KID! GET HIM!" Nakamori-keibu screamed.

Kid stood perfectly balanced on the highest window sill, the necklace in one hand and grinning down at the police officers as they tried to get to him. They tried climbing the walls, but thanks to the oil Kid had poured down earlier, they were unable to get to him.

"What's the matter, officers? Don't you want to get me?" he taunted.

"SHUT UP!" Nakamori-keibu's face was already purple in fury. He whipped out his gun. "Get down here, or I'll shoot!"

Kid made tsk-ing noises. "Really, you have to watch the temper of yours, Nakamori-keibu, or you could get a heart attack. Adios! I'll be back!" With a bow, he jumped out of the window. His hang glider popped out and he flew away with the necklace around his neck.

Kid laughed as he headed towards home. "That was fun! I wonder what I should do next!"

"Maybe you should stop for a while."

Kid almost lost control of his steering when he heard the voice. He turned to glare at a girl his age flying on her broomstick, a smug smile on her face. "Akako! What are you doing here? You better get out of here before someone sees you!"

"You would be thanking me that I've come to warn you, Kuroba," Koizumi Akako drawled.

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm not Kuroba?" Kid muttered.

Akako laughed. "Still a good sense of humor, Kuroba! Anyway, you really should stop being Kid, or something bad will happen."

"What, do you think I'll get caught?" Kid said with a laugh. "You're talking to the best thief in the world, Kaitou Kiddo-sama, little miss witch."

"Even so, you're going to meet your fate one day, Kaitou Kiddo-sama," Akako said sweetly. Kid narrowed his eyes at her. "You know, it's not too late to be my slave," she added.

"Yeah, right, I'm a slave to no one," Kid retorted. "And in case you haven't noticed, this is my fiftieth thievery so far and I have not failed at all."

"Think what you like, Kuroba. Don't say I didn't warn you." Akako laughed, steering her broom around and speeding off. Kid watched her with a sweat drop. _You're kidding me...right?_

The sun had started to rise in the east. Suddenly, Kid noticed that the wind had stopped. "Aik!" He dropped down instantly, heading for the ground. Frantically, he folded back the hang glider and pulled another cord. A parachute popped up above him, slowing his fall, and he wiped his brows. "Whew, that was close," he muttered.

When Kid was one foot away from the ground, he let go of the parachute and landed with a thud on his feet. Glancing around, he disappeared into an alleyway so that no one would see him. "Guess I have to walk the rest of the way home," he muttered, and in a flash, he changed his appearance to the original Kuroba Kaito in school uniform.

"Ehhh, it's so late already?" he said to himself as he walked down the sidewalk alone. The shops were still closed and the road was empty from cars. _I better get home quickly and have a nap, or I'll be late for school...but tonight was worth it,_ he added in his thought with a silent chuckle.

"Kudo Shinichi is alive?"

Kaito halted. The voices came from a small alley not far ahead. Filled with curiosity, he stuck himself to the wall near the alley, listening.

"Yes...the drug didn't work, so he only turned into a kid...now he's going around as Edogawa Conan..." _That voice...it's so cold..._

"Where is he now then?"

"He's at Mouri Detective Agency...he had been solving cases for that useless detectives." There was a cold chuckle. "Such an idiot...he thinks we won't find him...wait till we pay him a surprise visit tomorrow morning..."

Kaito's eyes widened. _So, these are the people who made Kudo become small! I can't believe I'm saying this...but I have to warn him!_

Suddenly, he heard the voices stop. _Uh oh._ Kaito quickly sprang up onto the roof over the ground floor window, just as two men in black emerged out of the alley. They got into a black car and drove off. He looked up, squinting. _I have to hurry. Mouri Detective Agency...there!_

In lightning speed, he was dressed as Kaitou Kid again. The hang glider popped out as he jumped, and the wind took the lead. He flew off towards his target.

---

That morning at Mouri Detective Agency, Edogawa Conan was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He had just woken up, but made no move to do anything else. He was just...pondering.

Outside the room, Mouri Kogoro was getting ready, standing behind his desk and adjusting his tie. He was up early for one reason---he was invited to Yoko Okino's studio. Obviously, he was not going to miss meeting his favorite singer again. "What's going on with that kid?" he asked grumpily, looking through the door crack at Conan from where he was. "He's been staring into space for ten whole minutes."

"He's probably thinking about something like always," said Mouri Ran, his daughter, placing breakfast on the table.

Kogoro narrowed his eyes. "That kid...has a problem. He's too intelligent and too thoughtful."

"Stop thinking about that now, Otou-san, the taxi is waiting for you," Ran told him firmly, pushing him to the door. After Kogoro left, she glanced towards the door crack at Conan. She had her suspicions all the time---but she couldn't verify them.

Gently, she pushed open the bedroom door. "Conan-kun, what are you thinking?" she asked.

Conan sat up, looking at her. "Nothing," he replied.

"Well, get dressed, breakfast is ready." Ran closed the door, sighing. She never knew what was in the boy's head. Conan always looked so mysterious and secretive...

_There's something you don't know about me, Ran,_ Conan thought as he got up to get dressed. It was another time when he felt guilty about not telling the truth to Ran. But he had no other choice---if she knew he was Kudo Shinichi, he would endanger her life. He couldn't do it---not until everything was resolved.

After he was dressed, he stepped out of the room. He saw Ran at the window, seeming to be staring into space. "Ran-neechan?" he asked.

Ran turned. She gazed at Conan's innocent-looking face, memories filled in her head. _He looks so much like Shinichi..._ "Ran-neechan?" Conan repeated, confused.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry, Conan-kun," Ran said quickly, walking over to him. "I was just thinking. Come on, your breakfast is getting cold..."

_BANG BANG BANG!_

Both of them turned in surprise. "K-Kaitou Kiddo?!" they gasped.

Kid was outside, hanging on something and banging the window. His eyes were wide and urgent. Conan ran over and opened the window. Kid rested on the window seal, panting. "T-they're coming...they're coming for you! You have to leave---NOW!"

"What? Who's coming?" Ran asked in confusion.

"T-two guys---in black---"

Conan turned rigid. _WHAT?!_

Suddenly, the door burst from its hinges. Ran shrieked. Gin entered with Vodka behind him, an evil smile on his face. "Ohayoo gozaimasu, meitantei," he said. "We meet again."


	2. File 2

**File 2**

_The Black Organization! How did they find me here?_ Conan thought in shock, clenching his fists.

"M-Meitantei? Who are you?" Ran demanded.

Suddenly, Kid flung his cloak at Ran and Conan, and they disappeared altogether. "H-hey! Where did they go?!" Vodka exclaimed, running to the empty spot.

Meanwhile, the threesome was on the roof of the building. Ran looked around in surprise. "H-how did we get here?!"

Kid put a finger to his lips. "Shh, you don't want them to hear us, do you?"

Conan narrowed his eyes at him. "Why are you doing this anyway?"

"Run first, ask questions later," Kid said, opening his hang glider and clipping the belt. "Grab on to me, I'll take you to somewhere safe. They can't see me in the sky in broad daylight."

"How do we know you won't let us fall?" Conan asked in suspicion.

Kid was annoyed. "You're going to have to trust me if you don't want to become those guys' lunch." His eyes bore into Conan's. He was serious. It was not like they had any choice anyway. Ran and Conan held on to Kid as he took off, steering them away from the building.

Meanwhile, Gin was peering out of the window, watching. "So, the wizard of the century is in their ally...Kaitou Kid is his name, isn't it? Interesting..." He sneered.

---

It was a while before Kid landed on a roof of a house. Conan and Ran did not know the house belonged to him. Luckily, his mother was away at the moment. Both of them were still clinging onto him as he leaped off the edge and swung himself through a window.

"We've landed," he announced with a grin.

"W-where are we?" Ran stammered, letting go to Kid and looking around.

"You don't want to know," replied Kid, taking off his hat and brushing it. Conan's eyes widened.

"Y-YOU LOOK LIKE ME!" he could not help exclaiming.

Kid grinned at him as he put on his hat again. "Be glad that I don't have your good hair." He patted Conan's head. He adjusted his eyepiece as he straightened up again. "Now, I think I owe both of you an explanation..."

"Yeah, you do!" Ran said with a note of irritation in her voice. "What are you talking about, and who are those two men back there?" she demanded.

"Uh...well, umm..." Conan started to sweat, looking around.

"Well, looks like you got explaining to do," Kid said to Conan coolly.

"YOU'RE the one who has some explaining to do!" Conan retorted. "You have not told me why you saved us!"

Kid smiled at Conan and then looked up at Ran. "All right. When I was stealing a precious gem last night ("Yeah, I bet you were," Conan retorted), I came upon those two men and overheard their little plan, so there I went. And I have my reason to save you---and you should be thanking me for it, don't you think?"

"Yeah, maybe, you idiot," Conan said coldly, folding his arms.

"And?"

Conan and Kid looked at Ran, who was staring at them. "Can _I_ get an explanation now? Who are those guys?!" she shouted.

Kid looked as if he was pondering. Conan looked at him, silently begging him. _Don't tell her, don' tell her..._

Then, Kid struck up a smile. "They're from an organization..." he began, and Conan immediately had a shocked look on his face. _NO!!_ "...and they're trying to take all those lives which are related to..." Conan waved his hands wildly in frenzy. "...Mouri Kogoro."

Conan almost dropped his glasses. _WHAT?!_

Ran blinked. "O--Otou-san?!" she shrieked. Kid laughed, holding a hand behind his head. Conan looked from Ran to Kid, silently laughing awkwardly. _So...that's your plan?_ "But why?!" Ran continued.

"Well..." Kid thought again. _Yeah, what now, baka?_ Conan thought with narrowed eyes.

"Apparently they're scared of him," Kid continued to bluff, enjoying himself, "because his deductions are so good, they are afraid that he might find out what they are doing." He winked at Conan.

"IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Eh?" Kid was taken back.

"Otou-san...it just seems impossible! I don't want us to die!" Ran screamed.

"That's why I'm here," Kid said, patting his chest. "I'll protect you. They won't find you here. Are you hungry? I'll go bring something up." He left the room without waiting for a reply. Ran sighed. Then she realized that Conan had disappeared too.

Kid entered the kitchen and made a beeline for the refrigerator. As he stared into it, wondering what he should get, he heard a voice behind him that made him jump.

"Why did you do that, Kaitou Kid?"

Kid looked around and saw Conan standing right behind him, looking up at him. "Kudo!"

"Well?" Conan narrowed his eyes in suspicions.

Kid shook his head. "You gave my some signals, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but I didn't expect you to follow them," Conan said.

Kid turned back to the refrigerator, looking bored. "Why not? Is there a problem with it, tantei-kun?" he asked, taking out some juice and a plate of pastries. He chucked the plate into a microwave and activated it.

"It's not like you! I can understand you saving kids in danger, but those men are dangerous!" Conan snapped. "There's no reason I shouldn't doubt you."

Kid opened the refrigerator and took out plate. He turned around and shoved it into Conan's hands. "You're being cold to your savior, tantei-kun," he whispered with a grin. "Like I said, you should be thanking me, and not demanding answers from me. After all, I saved you from the two men in black AND Ran. Now, go back up there before Ran comes looking for you."

"Don't treat me like a kid, Kid!" Conan snapped in annoyance.

"Haha! That was a good one!" Kid laughed and ruffled Conan's hair again, making him fume more.

"Very funny!" Conan mumbled, whirling around and began to walk out. Kid followed him behind.

Suddenly, Ran appeared at the doorway, looking annoyed. "Conan-kun! Stop worrying me, running away like that! Now you stay here, I'm going to find Otou-san!" she shouted before running off.

Conan was shocked. "W-wait!" Conan screamed, but Ran was already gone.

Kid snickered. "How was my plan?"

Conan was grinding his teeth and grumbling. He glared at Kid. "Very well, clone," he muttered, walking back to the room where they had come from. But Kid stopped.

"Hang on, I forgot napkins," he said, and left again.

Conan let out a sigh, rubbing his eyes. He took this chance to examine his surrounding, wondering where he was. _Is this Kid's house?_ he wondered, walking towards the table. There was a photo on the desk, and he started to reach for it.

Suddenly, a card flew out of nowhere. He quickly pulled back his arm, and the card stood still in the table, having missed him narrowly.

Kid was at the doorway, his trusty card gun in his hand. "Don't touch that!" he snapped, walking over and taking the photo. He pulled open the drawer, chucked the photo in, and closed it quickly before Conan could try to take a peek at its content. "If you try anything around here, I'll make you feel sorry."

Conan peered at Kid very closely with narrowed eyes. Kid raised his eyebrows, retreating quickly. "What?! Don't make me use this!" He lifted his card gun.

"Who are you really? How old are you? What's your real name?" Conan demanded.

Kid blinked. Then he shrugged. "Why should I tell you? It's not like I'm stupid, you know. Soon, you will be running to the police and telling them my real identity. I have had too many close encounters, and I definitely don't want to try getting out of another again."

"What, you didn't think I have seen that picture?" Kid started. Conan looked serious. _No, he's bluffing,_ Kid insisted. _He's trying to get me to talk_.

"You're right...maybe I should brainwash you, eh?" he said menacingly, leaning very close and putting his gun end on Conan's forehead.

Conan looked shocked. "W-what?! Y-you wouldn't dare!"

Kid straightened up and spun around, his card gun disappearing from his hand with a small pop. "I'm just kidding. You know what, go and tell the world then. It saves me some energy trying to help you. Besides, your precious Mouri Ran is out there, and those men in black might be stalking her." He looked over his shoulder at Conan. "If you want to get to her before they do, you're gonna need more help for that little body of yours."

Conan turned rigid.

"Besides," continued Kid, still showing his back to Conan. "Those men are probably still at the detective agency. If Ran were to go there..."

Conan clenched his fists. He had forgotten about Ran---and she could be in danger now. Ignoring Kid, he pushed past the thief and rushed out.

Kid shook his head. "Baka...always need somebody to save you, don't you?" he muttered as he started to dress into black clothes.


	3. File 3

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the wait! Thanks for the reviews again! Here's File 3 :)

**File 3**

Conan had just managed to get out of the unfamiliar neighborhood and headed for Ran's home. He did not think about anyone else but Ran. His legs were getting heavier every step as he almost couldn't breathe, but he would not stop.

_Please, don't let anything happen to Ran!_

He found the agency later, but did not stop there. He raced up the stairs two at a time, almost stumbling as he did. He flung the door open. "RAN!"

He froze.

Ran was tied up in a chair and gagged, her eyes wide in fear. Vodka held his gun barrel to her head, while Gin was sitting behind Kogoro's desk (which was somehow cleaned up quickly with everything on the floor) with his legs perched on the desk. "A very comfortable hideout you had, tantei-san," he said with a sneer. "Too bad we're going to blow it to pieces soon."

"Let go of Ran, she has nothing to do with this!" Conan shouted, his fists clenched.

"I prefer otherwise, tantei-san. If you value her life, tell me where Sherry is."

Conan blinked. "What?"

"Miyano Shiho---or Haibara Ai, as you know. I bet you know her, don't you? We searched that old Professor's house, but there was no trace of her left. Come on, spill it. Where is she?"

"I---I don't know what you're talking about!" It was true---Conan didn't know what happened to Ai. He had not seen her for the last few days, not even in school. His classmate, Ayumi, had told him that she was sick, but he doubted it because Dr. Agasa would have told him.

"Don't waste our time, kid," Gin said. "Spill it, or the girl dies." Vodka pressed the gun barrel on Ran's head.

Conan gritted his teeth. _Darn...if I make a move, he'll shoot Ran...what to do, what to do...?_

Suddenly, the door flew open. Everyone looked up to see who it was. A man stood leaning against the door jamb, his black hat lowered over his face and black glasses covering his eyes. He had his hands in his black coat's pockets.

"Bravo, Gin-sama," he said in a deep voice. "But don't you think it's getting old, threatening a girl for information like that?" Conan thought that he saw a glint in behind the sunglasses.

Gin narrowed his eyes in suspicion as the newcomer sauntered in. "Who are you?"

"Don't you know me? I'm Port, part of the organization." The newcomer bowed. "I admire your work, Gin-sama, absolutely outstanding. But can I make a small suggestion? I know how to get this kid to spill the beans." He nodded towards Conan.

Vodka looked at Gin, who seemed thoughtful. _What is Gin waiting for? This Port guy definitely looks like part of our organization...right?_

Then Gin put down his legs and linked his fingers. "All right, Port. What is your suggestion?"

"Is it okay if I whisper it to you so they won't hear?" Port asked. But the look on Gin told him that it was not okay. "All right, all right...you see, it's like this..."

He took out what seemed like a pistol. But instead of firing it, he pushed the barrel down, and smoke filled up the room within seconds.

"What the---"

"It's a trick! Get---"

_Clunk_.

"Gin?!"

Vodka felt someone tugging his sleeve. He looked down, and saw Conan pointing his watch at him with a grin. The boy shot a needle, and Vodka immediately fell into a slumber.

Then Conan felt himself been lifted up. "Time to go," he heard Kid's voice saying, and was immediately taken out of the room.

Once they were outside, Conan was dropped onto the floor again. He turned to see Kid/Port with Ran in his arms, and immediately he turned red. "Put her down!" he said hotly.

Kid/Port snickered. "What, are you jealous?"

"You heard him, put me down!" Ran retorted, slapping Kid/Port's face.

"Geez, you aren't grateful." He put her back on her feet and rubbed his face. "Now, I'm going to take care of the cleaning up first, and then I'll take you back. Do not move."

But before he could go, Ran had grabbed him by the wrist. "No, you're not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on..." she said, her eyes burning, "...SHIN-I-CHI!"

Kid/Port blinked. Conan smacked his head countless of times. Then, Kid/Port burst out laughing.

Ran glared at him. "What are you laughing about?! It's not funny, Shinichi!" she shouted, looking almost ready to karate-kick him.

Kid shook his head, grinning. "I'm sorry, it's just that---you look cute when you're angry."

Ran blushed furiously. Conan did too, and he was now glaring even more. _Get away from my girl!_ his furious eyes told Kid. Kid just grinned at him.

"Y-you aren't Shinichi!" Ran snapped, her face red.

"Ahh, glad you realized that, Mouri-san." Kid/Port tipped his hat down with an amused smile. "Well then, you wait here while I---"

"Leave them, why don't you?"

Everyone turned to see a young woman emerging from an alley. She wore a hat, a pair of sunglasses, and what seemed like a trench coat. Conan recognized her instantly, and it made him speechless. "H-H-Haib---" He gulped, remembering that he could not let Ran know yet.

Ran blinked. "Who are you? Why do you look like---Ai-chan?" she stuttered.

Miyano Shiho shook her head. "I'm not Haibara Ai."

"I think you are," Kid said as-a-matter-of-factly, "and you have to get out of here with Ku---Conan-kun and Ran before those men in black wake up and come after you. I'm not going to leave them there, that is Mouri-san's property. I'll be right back." With a small poof, he disappeared.

Ran blinked. "It's Kiddo...again?"

"Took a while for you to figure that out, eh?" said Shiho, looking up at the building.

"Don't talk about him first...where were you?" Conan demanded her.

Shiho looked down at Conan calmly. "Hiding, what else? Professor noticed that we were being watched, so we moved out quietly one night."

"And you didn't tell me?!"

"We wanted to, but it's hard to move around, and we're scared that your phone would be bugged. But it doesn't matter now anyway."

"So...how did you turn back to yourself?"

Shiho looked at him. "I don't know," was her reply. "It was only an experiment, and it turned out positive. I've been doing some research, hopefully this is permanent. But I am not too sure yet."

"And you tried it on yourself. You don't do that."

"Well, I don't have my experiment with me, and someone has to try it." Shiho patted Conan's head as if she were teasing him.

"Very funny," Conan grumbled.

"HELLO! Have you forgotten something?!" Both turned to see Ran glaring at them with hands on her hips. "What are you talking about? I want an explanation!"

Conan started to sweat. He looked at Shiho, but it was obvious that she was going to leave it all to him. "Um, where's Kogoro-ojisan?" he asked quickly.

"Still at the studio...and don't change the subject! Explain!" Ran was leaning very close to Conan now. The boy felt as if he had shrunk, trying desperately to think up of an excuse, but his mind (for the first time in his life) was blank.

"Tsk...always need someone to back you up, don't you?" Conan spun around. Kid was strolling up to them on the pavement in his usual attire (goodness knew where he went and what he did with Gin and Vodka). "No more chat now, and get moving," he urged. "You too," he added to Shiho, walking ahead of them to lead the way.

"But...what about Otou-san? Those men in black are looking for him, aren't they?" Ran asked, rushing to follow. Conan and Shiho were right behind her.

"If you're that worried about him, I'll look for him later then," Kid told her. "Right now, I'm busy." _Darn, school starts in half an hour...and I haven't gotten my sleep yet,_ he thought grudgingly as he glanced at his watch. _Never mind...two periods of Math should be enough for a shuteye. I only hope these people won't invade my privacy..._

_I'm going to have to lock my room very tight,_ he decided, glancing at Conan.


	4. File 4

**Author's Note:** Whew, File 4 done! To my friends from the forum: I've changed a lot of things from here, but hopefully you'll enjoy it! Keep up the writing in the board!

**File 4**

It was very late into the night. Above the quiet neighborhood, a white figure could be seen flying in the air, getting lower every foot. It glided down and landed gently on the window sill of the Kuroba residence, making no sound at all.

Kid let down his glider, letting out a relieved sigh. He was already quite tired, having to travel across Tokyo just to look for someone. He was also feeling warm inside his suit---but of course, he could not be himself now even though he was home. He had guests whom he could not afford to let know of his real identity.

He strolled over to the door, unlocked it and stepped out quietly. Just as he was going to lock the door again, he jumped when he heard a voice behind him. "Back already?"

Kid turned around in surprise. Conan was standing right behind him, looking up at Kid. Kid grumbled softly, not replying. "Where's Kogoro oji-san?" Conan asked.

"That idiot won't leave the studio, now that I gave him the message," Kid muttered in reply. "How can you stand being with him?"

"I can't, but I have to deal with it," Conan muttered as well.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps rushing up the stairs. They both turned to see Ran, who was already panting when she reached them. "Otou-san! Where's he?" she demanded.

"He won't come with me, but he's at a safe place," Kid replied. "Don't worry, idiots get all the luck." He grinned.

Ran glared at him. "You asked for it!" With a karate yell, she lashed out a kick. Conan was almost covering his eyes to block out the painful scene---but he heard nothing. Not a scream. He looked up, surprised.

Kid had dodged Ran swiftly, and snapped on the nerve at the back of her neck with one hand. She was instantly knocked out, and he grabbed her before she fell. "Very impressive, but not good enough to defeat Kiddo-sama. But it's not bad having a girl to protect you, is it?" he commented with a grin as he carried Ran into another bedroom. Conan just grunted. When Kid emerged out again, he looked around. "Where's the other girl?"

"Haibara? Checking some lab document downstairs, I suppose," Conan replied. "Enough, tell me the truth now. I want to know why you saved us and protected us. You aren't scared that we'd turn you in?"

Kid looked at him for a moment, thinking. Then he turned so his back was facing Conan. "You're a tantei, aren't you? Figure it out yourself." The truth was, he did not know himself, and it had been frustrating him during half of the day. He pushed the thought out of his head and looked at his watch. "Excuse me, I have a heist to complete tonight. Like to join me?" He grinned over his shoulder.

Conan gave him a look that seemed to say 'Do I look like I want to?' Kid laughed. "Suit yourself. See you in the morning!" He hopped out of a window, and his hang glider popped up. The wind took him to his targeted place.

Conan stood at the window, watching with distaste. "Never change...that mocking tone in his voice is still very annoying. I'm going to unmask you...I will..."

---

The window shattered. "Kaitou Kiddo-sama has arrived!" Kid announced himself grandly as he landed easily on the glass case that held the gem he wanted.

Nakamori-keibu whirled around, as well as his men. "KIDDO! Get him, get him!" he roared.

Kid took his time to break the case and take out the gem as the officers started running towards him. He leaped up, and they crashed into the case. "Really, you should be paying more attention to where you're going," he said with a smile as he stood on the window sill. He set up his hang glider and turned around.

"IDIOTS! He's getting away!" Nakamori-keibu screamed, running for him, but it did not matter anyway. Kid had already taken off, the gem safely in his hand.

"Fifty-first jewel," he said gleefully as he held it up to examine it. "I should celebrate when I get home."

As he passed over a tall building, he noticed someone on the roof. "Ehh?" He looked down in curiosity. It was a man in overcoat and had long hair---and he was pointing a gun at Kid. Kid's eyes widened. "Uso---"

"Goodbye, Kaitou Kiddo," Gin said with an evil, and fired.

Kid jerked, his hang glider breaking apart as well. He plunged into the river, and never came up again.

That night, boats and helicopters were sent to scout the river for Kid's body (Nakamori-keibu happened to see the incident from the window and gave his orders immediately). But wherever they searched, they could not find his body. The only thing left was his broken glider.

Kid had disappeared mysteriously without a trace.

---

The next morning, Conan yawned as he trudged down the stairs, scratching his head. He found Shiho in the living room, watching television expressionlessly. Hearing the noise, she turned and smiled. "Ohayoo, Kudo-kun. Had a good sleep?"

Conan shrugged, climbing onto a couch. He was not used to the house, but he had slept enough. He had been trying to break into Kid's private room, but it did not seem to work at all. "Did you sleep at all last night?" he asked.

"A little," Shiho replied. "What about Mouri-san?"

"Still asleep. I hope she'll forget most of the things that happened yesterday," he muttered. "How did the Black Organization find out about our secret anyway? It really seemed likely in the beginning."

"Who knows? They might have found the secret to APTX4869 or other. But some things are better off not known, don't you think?"

Conan frowned. "If you say so..." He turned to the TV, which was showing the morning news at that moment.

"_In other news, Kaitou Kiddo, the infamous phantom thief, has disappeared last night._"

Conan sat up very fast, his eyes widened. Even Shiho was watching with interest as the newscaster announced the news of Kid's disappearance. A footage of the scene came up, showing several officers at the river.

"_Kiddo was last known to be at a heist stealing the Fame Ruby. Later, while making an escape on a hang glider, he was seen seemingly shot by something before plunging into Sumida River. For five hours, the police force had searched the whole river, but the body of Kiddo has not turned up. It is unsure whether Kiddo is dead, or alive. We see Nakamori Ginzou-keibu, whose job was to capture Kiddo, at the scene._"

Nakamori-keibu appeared on the screen, looking very grim. "_Kaitou Kiddo is known to be appearing and disappearing all the time, but even so, it is hard to believe that he had disappeared after the bad fall. We theorized that he was taken by the river current and fell into the sea. For now, we will assume that he is dead, and will not do anything else but wait until we have more of his news. KIDDO, IF YOU'RE LISTENING, YOU BETTER GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF HERE OR YOU'LL BE SORRY!_" he suddenly bellowed at the camera.

"Poor keibu, seems like he had a major breakdown," Shiho commented.

But Conan didn't hear her. He was too busy staring at the screen in shock. It was now showing a footage from someone's camera where Kiddo jerked in the air and fell into the river.

"It's---it's impossible!" he suddenly exclaimed, jumping up. "He was shot, Haibara! You can see it very clearly from that! B-but who shot him and why?"

He looked at Haibara, whose face was almost expressionless. But he instantly knew what she was thinking. "...It's Gin, isn't it?" he stuttered.

"I'm not saying that I doubt it is."

Conan sank back into the chair, stunned. "Gin shot him...and it's my fault..."

Shiho turned to him. "What?"

"I-I dragged him into this. Gin saw him, and he shot him. H-he's dead because of---because of---"

Shiho narrowed his eyes. It was not that she pitied him---but it was very unlike the boy to blame himself for someone's death just easily. "Baka."

Conan looked up. "W-what?"

"Kiddo only disappeared, like he always did. He might not be dead at all, just wandering somewhere. He is, what you say, almost immortal. Besides, you didn't drag him into it---he himself did it to save you."

Conan bit his lip. "But---but---"

Shiho let out what seemed like a sigh as she turned off the TV. "Enough. He will turn up soon. If I'm wrong, then my antidote doesn't work."

Remembering that, Conan straightened up. "Wait, the antidote! You said you made one, didn't you?"

"Yes, but I can't say how long it will last."

"Do you have another pill or something?" he demanded.

Shiho looked at his determined face. She paused for a second---then nodded. "But it's at Professor's," she added, getting up. "It will be a risk to get it. The organization knows who he is, and we can't go outside either. Unless you get someone whom the organization doesn't know, you won't have any chance to turn back to yourself."

"That's right," Conan murmured, putting his hand to his chin as he pondered. "Otou-san and okaa-san are still in the U.S...who else knows who I really am?"

Then he lit up. "Him! He's our only hope now!" he exclaimed, springing for the phone.

---

"WHAT?! You want ME to get the antidote that can turn you back into your old self?" Hattori Heiji exclaimed a little too loudly.

Ikenami Shizuka peeped up from her magazine, looking at her son strangely. The detective of the west laughed awkwardly and turned so that his back was facing her. "Kudo, why don't you get it yourself? I'm still in Osaka, you know," he hissed into the phone.

"You're one of the few persons who know whom I really am, and while the men in black are on to us, we can't leave at the moment," Conan told him. "They don't know who you are, so you are our only hope."

"Wait, where are you again?" Heiji asked with a frown.

"Um, Kaitou Kiddo no otaku."

"KAITOU KIDDO---"

"Shh! Don't say too loud!"

"But, if he knows who you are, why doesn't HE get it for you?"

"He disappeared last night---Gin shot him."

Heiji stared at the phone as if he could see Conan through it. "Y-you're kidding me, right?"

"This is a very serious matter, Hattori. I'll give you the address now, and you better get on the next train to Tokyo immediately! I can't believe I'm saying this, but our lives depend on you!"

Heiji nodded. "Okay, okay. You can count on me, Kudo!"


	5. File 5

**File 5**

"...this is a weird address," Heiji muttered as he was waiting at the train station, scratching his head. He was reading off a piece of paper where he copied from Conan. "I guess Tokyo is like that..."

Just then, his cell phone rang. He took it out and answered it. "Moshi moshi..."

"AHOU! DOKO NI IMASU KA?!"

Heiji had to hold his phone a foot away from his ear when he heard the angry voice of his childhood friend, shocked. "K-Kazuha?!"

"I asked you where you are, idiot!" Tohyama Kazuha shouted furiously on the other line. "You're supposed to be practicing Kendo this afternoon, and the tournament's tomorrow!"

Heiji hit his head. He had forgotten about the tournament! "Shimatta! Err, Kazuha, can I skip it? I have something very important to do..."

"No, you get here NOW or you'll be sorry!"

"M-matsu, Kazuha...!" But she had hung up on him. Heiji looked at his phone with a sweat drop. "This is not good...now what I'm going to do?"

He looked at his watch. The train would arrive in two minutes. He stood in the crowd, still in doubt.

---

Dusk had arrived. Ran was in the kitchen looking for anything that could be their dinner. Conan kept peering out of the window, not being able to sit and wait patiently.

"What are you doing?" Shiho asked, sitting across from him with a magazine in her hands. "Are you worried about the organization, or looking for Hattori?"

"Both." Conan sighed, sinking back into the chair. "And I guess...I'm expecting Kiddo to come up that driveway or something."

"You actually care for the thief?" Shiho asked, not looking up.

"He saved our lives! I don't care whether he's my nemesis anymore!" Conan snapped. "If he's dead, I---"

"Dinner is ready!" Ran's voice floated into the living room.

Conan stopped his sentence. He sighed again, jumping off the chair. Shiho got up as well. "I think you should be more worried about Mouri-san," she told him. "They're on to her too." Conan nodded grimly in reply.

Ran was setting the table when Conan and Shiho arrived in the dining room. "Hi, I managed to make some sandwiches, hope you like them," she said with a tired smile. She looked at Shiho. "Oh, I forgot...I didn't get your name. But you do look familiar..."

Shiho smiled. "Shiho...Haibara Shiho."

"Ehh, Haibara! You're Ai-chan's onee-san, right? That's why you look so much like her."

"Arigatou gozaimasu." Shiho took a seat.

Conan hopped onto a chair and looked up at Ran. He noticed that she was sweating a little. "Ran-neechan, are you okay?" he asked.

"Ah...I'm just tired, that's all." Ran managed a wan smile. "I'll just lie down a bit, don't worry." She left the room, leaving Shiho and Conan alone with their dinner.

Ten minutes later, the doorbell rang. Conan sprang up and rushed to the door. He reached up for the knob and opened the door to find Heiji standing at the doorstep, panting. "Hattori! Where is it?"

"Is that how you greet someone who came all the way from Osaka just to help you?" Heiji asked coldly as he walked right past Conan into the house.

"Oh, sorry...thanks for coming though," Conan said as he quickly shut the door. "Did anyone follow you on your way here?"

"Nope, didn't see a single person," Heiji replied as he scanned his surrounding.

"But you got it, don't you?"

"Yup, right here." Heiji fished out a pill just as Shiho emerged into the hallway as well. "I brought some presents too, I think you'll need them," he added, holding up a bag of what seemed like clothes. Then, hearing noises behind him, Heiji turned and saw her, raising his eyebrows. "Um, you are...Haibara, right?"

"I was afraid you've forgotten," Shiho replied as she took the pill and studied it.

"Where's Ran?" Heiji asked.

"She said she was just lying down," Conan replied. "Probably in some room."

"So, does she know yet?"

"...know what?"

"That you're Kudo, of course!"

"Of course not, it'll be too much of a risk!" Conan snapped.

"Oh, come on, the men in black are already after you, why should you hide from her? If you're worried that she'll break down...well, she's gonna have to accept it, doesn't she?"

Conan bit his lip. "I guess so...but not right now, okay? I still have other things to worry about."

"Like what?" Heiji asked.

"Like...like Kiddo..."

Heiji laughed suddenly. "You are actually worried over an internationally wanted thief Kaitou Kiddo? That's unexpected from the Great Detective of the East!"

_THUD._

Both of them froze when they heard the noise. They turned very slowly---and saw Ran standing at the doorway, her eyes wide and her mouth opened a little. "Shi---Shi---Shi---"

_OH NO!_ Conan was freaking out so much that he did not have time to even glare at Heiji for blurting out the secret. "K-Konbanwa, Ran-neechan!" he greeted as cheerfully as possible in his high-pitch voice, already out of ideas.

"Y-you ARE Shinichi, aren't you?!" Ran screamed, storming over. She slapped her hands down on his shoulders and shook him. "AREN'T YOU?!"

Conan was sweating vigorously. "Uh...uh..." His eyes widened to see tears sprinkling down Ran's cheeks.

"Why...Shinichi...why do you want to hide from me...TELL ME!"

Conan was looking at Shiho for help. She gave him a look that seemed to say 'you can't hide anymore'. He returned a glare, almost as if telling her 'is that the best idea you got?!'

Suddenly, Heiji laughed again. Ran turned to glare at him. "Gomen nasai, I just thought this whole thing was funny," he said with a chuckle.

Ran narrowed her eyes as she straightened up. She leaned so close to Heiji that he backtracked very fast with a sweat drop. "Hattori-kun, you know who Conan really is...WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!"

Heiji was panicking now. "I---err---"

Just then, Ran felt something striking the back of her neck. She relaxed, and fell into a slumber. Heiji quickly caught her in surprise. "Ehh?" He saw Conan shutting his watch nervously. "Oh..."

"This is the first time I ever used it on Ran..." Conan said anxiously. "I'm really sorry, Ran..."

Shiho sighed. "All right then. This will be a good time now. Well, are you ready to try it?" she asked, extending the antidote out to Conan.

---

Ran slowly opened her eyes, feeling slightly dizzy. She could see a face looking down at him through her hazy vision. It slowly began to clear---and she recognized the face.

Kudo Shinichi was smiling down at her. "Sh-Shinichi?!"

"Finally awake, sleeping beauty?" Shinichi teased. He was wearing his casual clothes with a jacket as well.

Ran sat up slowly and looked around. Shiho was sitting on an armchair opposite her watching TV expressionlessly. Heiji was lounging around the window, peering out of it. Conan was nowhere to be seen. "Shinichi, how did you turn back to yourself?" she suddenly exclaimed.

Shinichi was taken back. "W-what?"

"You were Conan-kun! How did you---"

"No, no!" Shinichi quickly said with a laugh. "When I came here not long ago, I took the little four-eyed boy to somewhere safe. It's too dangerous to have a little boy like him around. You were asleep, so---"

"You're lying!" Ran suddenly snapped. Shinichi hit his head mentally. "I-I was so worried about you...and you keep disappearing like that..." Shinichi's eyes widened. Ran continued to sweat. "I don't understand you...doushite...doushite..."

To Shinichi's shock, she fainted. He knew there was something wrong from the beginning. He felt her forehead. "Oh, no...she's burning up!"


	6. File 6

**File 6**

"WHAT?!"

Shiho immediately got up and went over. "Well, don't just stand there, get a warm wet towel," she said, starting to take charge. "Call a doctor too---like Araide-sensei whom you always talk about."

"I'll make the call," Heiji volunteered before rushing out to the phone. Shinichi went to do his job.

When both returned, Shiho stood up after examining Ran. "She's having a high fever, probably from all the excitement. We can't leave her here though, she must be moved to another room." She glanced at Shinichi with a meaningful smile.

Shinichi gulped. "I-I have to carry her?"

"Why, I thought you always want to do that," Heiji teased. Shinichi glared at him.

"What are you waiting for then?" Shiho asked.

Grumbling, Shinichi went over and tried his best to pick her up into his arms. He turned unsteadily, swaying too much. Finally, he fell back into the couch. "Aik!"

Shiho smiled in amusement as Heiji tried to cover up his laughter with his hands. "Being a weak child too long, Kudo?" he teased.

"Shut up and help me!" Shinichi snapped.

"I noticed that Kid could carry both of you at once, but you can't carry Ran alone," Shiho commented as Heiji helped him up.

Shinichi glared at her again. Without anymore hesitation, he heaved Ran up again and carried her to the nearest room, walking very awkwardly and bumping against the wall several times. When he finally dropped Ran onto the bed, he arched his back painfully. Shiho came in and covered Ran with some blankets.

Shinichi began to pace the room, stressed out. "This is not good. If Ran's condition gets worse, we can't get her to a hospital or those men will find us!"

"Don't worry, she'll be fine," Heiji said encouragingly. "Where's Mouri-san? Should we let him know?"

Shinichi did not stop pacing. "He's probably still at the studio...safer there. No, it's better not to let him worry. If he comes here, those men might follow him. Aaargh, it's like living in a cage!"

"At least this 'cage' got the things you need," Heiji said, gesturing around him.

"When are you going back to Osaka, Hattori-kun?" Shiho suddenly asked, standing up.

"Eh? Oh, I think it's better for me to stay and take care of you," Heiji replied. "You need someone to do the shopping, deliver messages and such, right?"

"Does Kazuha know where you are?" Shinichi asked, stopping.

"Who? Oh, Kazuha! Of course she doesn't know, otherwise I would have to drag her here. Hey, it's really late...are you hungry? I'm going to grab something to eat, I haven't eaten the whole day," he said, starting to head out.

"Better get something to eat, we didn't have much for dinner," Shiho agreed, following Heiji. "What about you, Kudo-kun? It's no use standing there and watching her. She'll be safe."

Shinichi looked at Ran, and then at Shiho. He sighed. "I guess so." He went after her.

In the kitchen, Heiji pulled out a loaf of bread that he had brought alone. "I can only make sandwiches," he remarked, taking more ingredients out.

"There's a can of tuna here, we can have it," Shiho said, taking the can out of the cupboard which she had been looking in.

"No thanks, I don't like tuna," Heiji declined.

Shinichi raised an eyebrow. "I never knew that."

"Well, you don't know much about me either. Excuse me, I have to make a phone call." Heiji left the kitchen. Shinichi stared after him.

"You think he's acting strange, right?"

Shinichi started when Shiho said so. She was calmly making herself a simple sandwich with tuna in it. "Okay, I admit it," he said with a sigh. "Hattori doesn't act like himself...I wonder why."

"Ask him then," Shiho told him, as if it was an easy thing to do.

Shinichi was glaring at Shiho when Heiji returned. "Okay, I get more helpings," Heiji declared, taking the loaf of bread.

"Hey...Hattori. Are you okay?"

"Mmm?" Heiji was busy piling sandwich filling on his bread, not looking up. "Oh---of course, I'm okay. Why?"

"You don't sound as if you are."

Heiji looked up and stared at Shinichi for a moment. He finally let out a sigh. "Okay, okay. I have a Kendo tournament tomorrow, but I can't go because I'm here."

"Nobody told you to stay," Shinichi told him firmly.

"Nobody told me to leave you here either," Heiji replied as he completed making his sandwich. "They'll work fine without me, don't worry."

He took a large bite of the sandwich. Shinichi could only gaze at him with grateful eyes.

---

Less than an hour later, Araide had arrived and checked on Ran. Shinichi was with him in the room, gazing out of the window. Heiji and Shiho were asleep downstairs, tired out.

It was already four in the morning. Dawn would be breaking in a couple of hours. Shinichi did not feel like sleeping though. He had too much on his mind.

First was the Black Organization. They were probably around, searching for him.

Next was Kaitou Kid. Was he really dead? There was still no news from him. Of course, Shinichi doubted that if he were alive, he would still go around as Kid and make himself a target again. But there was the gun shot. Maybe he was really dead...

Last of all, Ran. The girl was all tired out, and it was because of him. He should not have dragged her into the mess. It could cost her life as well. He mentally hit himself for being so careless. Everyone around him was in danger, and it was his fault. With Heiji around here, he could get into serious danger as well, but he would not leave.

"She's fine, just suffering from high fever," Araide suddenly spoke up, scribbling something on his pad. "When she wakes up, make sure she takes her medicine, and she'll be fine in no time."

Shinichi turned to him. "Ah...arigatou gozaimasu, Araide-sensei," he murmured.

"Dou itashimashite." Araide smiled at him as he stood up. "I haven't seen you around that much, but Ran-chan told me a lot about you, Kudo-kun."

"Oh? What did she say?" Shinichi asked curiously.

Araide chuckled. "I thought you would know."

Shinichi gave him a confused look. "What?"

"She said that 'Shinichi is trustworthy, he won't let me down, and I won't question about him if he would come back'..." Araide recalled. "She really missed you, you know."

_Yeah, I know..._ Shinichi looked at Ran, his eyes soft. "Um, thanks again, Araide-sensei..."

"No problem. Let me know if you need anything else. Ja ne." Araide bowed a little before he left.

When Araide was gone, Shinichi walked over to Ran and sat down on the chair next to the bed. He picked up the damp cloth on the bedside desk and slowly dabbed it on Ran's sweating forehead. She looked so peaceful---and it wasn't the first time he had seen her asleep. His eyes went soft and a small smile formed on his face. He reached out to touch her face.

Suddenly, Ran stirred. Shinichi started so much that he almost fell off his chair. She slowly opened her eyes. "Sh-Shinichi?" she whispered, looking around. "What am I doing here?"

"R-Ran, awaken already?" Shinichi said nervously with a smile. "You---you got high fever. Araide-sensei had been here. Err, let me get your medicine..."

He ran out before Ran could say another word. She sighed.

Shinichi stood at the top of the stairs with one hand on the rail, panting hard. _Idiot, Kudo! You aren't supposed to run away! You had your chance and you tried to escape from it! Be brave...be brave..._

Just then, his heart suddenly stung. "Aik!" He grasped it, cringing. His body felt so hot that he felt as if he was going to die.

_No...not now!_


	7. File 7

**Author's Note:** Ahaha...sorry for the suspense! Don't get mad at me :P I'm currently having a little writer's block, so I'll be slow again...enjoy this for the mean time.

**File 7**

Shinichi collapsed at the top of the stairs, still gripping his heart. He could barely catch his breath. _Am I---am I going to turn back to Edogawa Conan again? It---couldn't be. Please, don't turn back now...not when---not when---_

Suddenly, the feeling disappeared like magic. "Eh?" Shinichi lifted his head in surprise. He looked at his hands and body. _I'm---I'm still myself?_

"You know you should be careful." Shinichi looked down and saw Shiho at the bottom of the stairs. "If you get too excited, you'll eventually shrink again," she told him. "If you don't want to turn back, calm yourself."

"Oh...thanks," Shinichi murmured, getting up. He rushed down, grabbed the medicine that was left in the hallway by Araide, and ran up again. But he stopped when he heard Shiho speaking up again.

"Work things out with Mouri-san yet?"

Shinichi blinked at her. "What?"

"You know what I mean." Shiho looked at him knowingly. "You like her, don't you? Tell her then."

Shinichi bit her lip. "Er...well...I don't really know how to begin with, I mean...we were best friends since we were young, and we've been together so long, it just isn't---I mean, it doesn't seem right to---I just can't, okay?" he retorted.

"I see...what did you do to the real Kudo?" Shinichi blinked. "You heard me. What did you do to the real Kudo?" Shiho repeated. "The real Kudo Shinichi is not a coward. If he is, why did he diligently seek for the truth through deduction? Why did he risk his life to save others? Why did he---" ---_believe in a girl, who once belonged to a dangerous organization, like me?_ she wanted to add, but did not go on.

Shinichi was speechless for a moment. He started to open his mouth, but Shiho cut him off with a whisper, "But, if it was the real Kudo Shinichi...why didn't he save Oneesan?" Without hesitation, she rushed out of sight. Even though Shinichi could not see her face, he knew how she felt. He started to have a flashback of Haibara collapsing in front of him and crying...

_The real Kudo Shinichi is not a coward..._ this sentence ran through his mind several times as he walked slowly back to Ran's room. He silently gave her the medicine, still thinking about Shiho.

Ran peered at his thoughtful face. "Daijoubu, Shinichi?" she asked.

"Ah? Err..." Shinichi started to panic again. Then he heard Shiho's voice at the back of his head: _what did you do to the real Kudo?...the real Kudo is not a coward..._

_I'm NOT a coward!_

"Ran," Shinichi said abruptly. Ran looked up at him. "I---er---" He took a deep breath.

"W-when this is all over...will you go out with me? I mean, not the usual going out," he added hastily. "I mean like...date. Become more than just friends." His voice was getting softer by the seconds, but he hoped that Ran had heard him.

There was an awkward silence.

"Okay," was the first word that came out of Ran's mouth. Shinichi lit up as she gave a small shy smile. "But...only if we get through this," she added in a whisper, placing her hand on Shinichi's. "We will get through this...right?"

"Of course. I'll always be there for you, Ran," Shinichi whispered, grasping her hand.

Their eyes met for a while. They started to lean towards each other with real intention. Their lips were only less than an inch away...

Then both pulled away very fast, blinking at each other. "Err, have you taken your medicine?" Shinichi asked hastily, trying not to look into her eyes.

"Oh...not yet," Ran murmured, her head lowered too to hide her blush.

"Take it then...here's your glass of water." As Shinichi handed it to her, he started to yawn. He did not realize how tired he was.

"Are you tired? You should have some rest now," Ran told him softly. "I'm okay now."

"Oh, okay...but holler if you need anything." Shinichi stood up and stretched. "Oyasumi, Ran."

"Oyasumi..." Ran watched with disappointment as Shinichi left the room.

---

An hour after dawn, Ran was fully awake. She had taken a short nap and by the time she woke up again, she was slightly better. Only slightly.

She got up, coughing. Her throat felt dry. Shinichi was probably sleeping---she did not want to wake him up. Draping the blanket around her shoulders, she staggered out of the room, towards the stairs, and down it slowly. She was a little dizzy, but managed to get to the bottom of the stairs. She paused when she heard the TV in the living room. She peeked into it, and saw Shiho awake and watching the news expressionlessly.

"_It's been thirty hours since Kaitou Kiddo disappeared. The police had searched every inch of Sumida River and even the sea where it flows to, but his body is nowhere to be found. It is still a mystery whether Kiddo is dead or alive._"

Ran froze when she heard the news. Now that she thought of it, she had not seen Kid the day before. She wondered what had happened to him...

"Surprising, isn't it?" Ran started when Shiho spoke up. Ran was sure she had not made any noise, but Shiho knew even though she did not turn. She switched off the TV with a remote. "He was shot during his last heist, and he fell into the river. They say he's supposedly dead."

"I'm sorry," Ran whispered. "I mean, he was nice to save us..." Shiho did not reply. She looked as if she was pondering. "Umm, where's Hattori-kun?" Ran asked.

"Out, I suppose."

"Oh, okay." Ran decided that the conversation was getting too awkward. Shiho was definitely not like her friend, Sonoko. In fact, she was rather like Ai herself---quiet and mysterious. Feeling uncomfortable, she headed to the kitchen.

While pouring herself a glass of water, she noticed something in the wastepaper basket. She peered into it---and saw a fish. Not alive, but one that was almost defrost, as if it had been messily tossed into it not long ago. _Maybe it's bad already_, she decided, leaving the kitchen with the glass.

When she went back to the hallway, she was just in time to see Heiji sneaking in through the front door and trying to close it quietly. "Hattori-kun, you're back?" she called.

Heiji jumped in surprise. He spun around, grasping what seemed like a shopping bag. "Oh! Er, ohayoo, R-Ran-chan," he greeted meekly. "Are you better?"

"Yes, thanks for asking." Ran walked over and leaned close to see what was in the bag, but Heiji squeezed it so tightly that she couldn't see. "Where did you go, and what do you have in there?"

"G-groceries! I just popped into a 24-hour grocery store to grab some groceries because I realized there wasn't enough," Heiji replied with an awkward laugh. "D-don't laugh, because I do go shopping for Okaa-san!"

"Oh, so you're the one who threw the fish away?"

"Y-yeah, it was getting bad. I'll throw it out before it smells." He started to walk past Ran towards the kitchen.

"Hey, I haven't asked why you were here."

Heiji stiffened for only a couple of seconds. "Oh, Kudo called me so I came over to help out. Don't tell K-Kazuha because she doesn't know! Excuse me..." He ran off towards the kitchen, Ran blinking after him.

"Don't bother him," Shiho said from the living room. Shuffling of papers could be heard from there. "You should take a rest until you're completely better."

Ran nodded, though she knew that Shiho could not see her. As she started to head up the steps, she heard bangs at the back of the house, and only wondered for a second what Heiji was doing before returning to bed.

Meanwhile, Shiho had heard the noises. Deciding to investigate (since she had nothing better to do), she put down the magazine that she had randomly picked up and headed for the kitchen. She found Heiji grasping his finger with the knife on the floor. "What are you doing?" she asked.

Heiji started. He glared at Shiho over his shoulder. "N-nothing."

"Your finger is bleeding."

"I-I know." Heiji licked his thumb, glaring at her from behind.

"Are you preparing breakfast?"

_Why does she have to be so right?!_ "C-can't I?" he retorted.

Shiho smiled. "That's unexpected from the Detective of the West."

"Hey, I promised to help a friend," he replied, picking up the knife again.

"Let me do it then." Shiho took the knife from him. "Go and bandage that finger of yours."

Heiji looked at her for a moment. "Fine," he muttered. "I'll make a phone call too..."

"To who?"

"Do you have to know?"

"Because you said Tohyama doesn't know you're here. Who else could you be calling?"

Heiji hesitated for a couple of seconds. "Y-you don't have to know!" he snapped. "And don't you dare eavesdrop!" He rushed out very fast.


	8. File 8

**Author's Note:** Yes, I'm back from vacation! Now I'll be able to write and update more ;) First, a few replies to those who reviewed: To _Werewolves are People Too---_ think so? Just read on! To _Lucky Hammer---_ it's called suspense! XD To _Kristanite---_ hmmm no comment, actually. And again, thanks for the review! :)

**File 8**

"Yeah, we're winning!" Tohyama Kazuha exclaimed happily.

She was in the audience box at the Kendo tournament, cheering her team on. Next to her was Ikenami Shizuka. "This is great!" Kazuha said gleefully. "Now is time for the finals! Now where's Heiji?" She looked around, looking for her childhood friend.

"Somewhere, I suppose," Shizuka murmured.

"He has better hurry, or we'll lose again!"

Just then, someone announced the beginning of the finals. Two Kendoists stepped forward on the mat. "Oh, that's him!" Kazuha cooed, even though she couldn't see either of their faces. "Go, Heiji!"

Shizuka just sighed.

---

Shinichi yawned as he clumped down the stairs, scratching his head. He had managed to get enough rest, even though it was only nine. The nap had made him forgotten part of what happened the day before (which rarely happened), and he had taken a while to remember them.

He blushed, remembering when he almost kissed Ran. _Stupid, what were you thinking? She hasn't completely agreed yet!_ He knocked his head with the heel of his hand.

"What are you doing?"

Shinichi looked up and saw Heiji standing at the bottom of the stairs with his hands in his pockets. He smoothed his hair, turning a little red. "Nothing," he muttered, walking down to him. "Where's Haibara---and Ran?"

"Haibara's having breakfast, and Ran is in bed," Heiji said, heading towards the kitchen. "I prepared breakfast." He noticed that Shinichi had paused. "Hey, it isn't that bad! Haibara helped!" he retorted.

"No, I'm just thinking...it's no use sticking around here and not doing anything at all," Shinichi said. "This is Kiddo's house, isn't it? I should take this opportunity to look around and find out what the thief had in his coop."

"Ehhhh?!" Shinichi shot Heiji a confused look when he had suddenly exclaimed. "Ahh...you haven't changed, have you?" Heiji quickly said. "Always sneaking around and trying to find something."

"It's not really sneaking around, since Kiddo himself brought us here," Shinichi told him. "I haven't caught the name on the sign outside."

"There wasn't any," Heiji said. "It was taken off."

Shinichi folded his arms. "Okay...but I wonder why he kept us out of his room---and the piece of cloth over something in the hallway."

"B-but Kiddo is dead, isn't he? I mean, he disappeared, but could be dead," Heiji continued. "It won't be respectful to search his house like this."

Shinichi gazed at him. "Are you okay, Heiji?"

"I'm fine, why?"

"You're acting very strange."

"Oh...um...I'm just bummed about missing the tournament, that's all," Heiji muttered in reply. "But let's keep out of Kiddo's stuffs and concentrate on the men in black, okay?"

"But there isn't much to concentrate on, we don't even know where they are and what they're doing now," Shinichi insisted. "I would rather investigate the disappearance of Kaitou Kiddo first."

Heiji blinked for a moment. Finally, he let out a sigh. "Fine, I won't stop you...but how are you going to go out without getting caught?"

Shinichi thought for a while. "You brought clothes, didn't you?"

---

"You better not lose the cap, or I'll kill you," Heiji hissed.

They had arrived near Sumida River, where Kid was said to have disappeared. Shinichi was wearing Heiji's cap, sunglasses, and simple clothes that concluded with Heiji's jacket. Shinichi looked at Heiji teasingly over the sunglasses. "Sure. Thanks again, Heiji, for lending them."

"What are friends for?" Heiji murmured. He gestured around him. "So, what now? We can't look for Kid, he fell into the river."

"We aren't here to look for Kid, we're here to look for clues." Shinichi bent down at the bank of the river, examining the ground. "For example, there could be footprints if he had managed to drag himself out of the water, or even a sign that shows his body was washed up."

"And if there isn't any?" Heiji asked, scanning the scene.

"We can't just give up," snapped Shinichi. "He has to be alive..."

Heiji sighed. "All right, I'll look for you."

Shinichi searched diligently while Heiji headed off to the other direction. He knew Kid was alive. He HAD to be. And he would not give up until he had proof. But it had only been a couple of minutes before he heard Heiji calling him.

He practically flew to where Heiji was bending down among some bushes. "Did you find something?" he demanded.

Heiji merely pointed into the bush. Shinichi peered in. His eyes grew wide.

It was a monocle---Kid's monocle---shattered in the bush. There was blood on it.

"It probably dropped when he fell," Heiji whispered, "and the blood..." He did not need to say more.

"NO!" Heiji started when Shinichi suddenly snapped. "It doesn't mean anything!" He grabbed the monocle in one hand and flinched, dropping it very fast. His hand started to bleed a little at where the broken glass had cut him.

"Baka," Heiji muttered, bending down to pick up the monocle with a piece of tissue. He wrapped it up slowly and handed it to Shinichi, who was almost reluctant to take it. "So, are you going to give up?"

Shinichi was about to answer when they heard a voice bellowing at them from behind. "HEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE?!"

Both whirled around to see who it was. Shinichi raised his eyebrows. "Nakamori-keibu?"

Nakamori-keibu stopped, and blinked. He peered under the cap at Shinichi's face. "You are...Kudo Shinichi?"

He walked to them, still a little dumbfounded. He finally recovered and shook his head. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I---er---" Shinichi looked down at his hands.

"We're trying to find clues on Kiddo's whereabouts," Heiji answered for him. Shinichi looked at him in disbelief, but Heiji kept calm.

"Is it? That's...unexpected." Nakamori murmured. He took out a stick of cigarette, used his lighter to light it, and took a couple of puffs before speaking again. "To be honest, I am too."

Shinichi and Heiji were surprised. "You are?" they said together.

"I know it sounds really stupid," Nakamori growled---and sighed. "But I miss seeing that disgusting smirk, his obnoxious voice...everything. You know---lonely. But I don't believe he would just die like that!" he suddenly snapped. "Whenever you think he's gone forever, he turns up again, just like how he did after disappearing for eight years!"

Shinichi took a slow deep breath. "I try not to believe it too, but---"

He held out the tissue wrapping, letting it fall away to reveal the monocle. Nakamori stared at it, not believing his eyes. He fingered its rim gingerly. He had to take several slow breaths before he could take in reality.

"He---he _was_ shot, wasn't he?" he finally spoke up. Shinichi only nodded. "B-but...who did it?"

Shinichi stiffened at the question. He glanced at Heiji, who did not look like he was going to answer this time. "Um, I---I don't know," he muttered. "Can I keep this?"

"Sure, I don't care." Nakamori whirled around, waving his hand. "I have things to do. See you later."

He sauntered off, looking moody. Heiji sighed. "Poor keibu...I guess it's true that _everyone_ misses Kiddo. So, should we head home?" he asked, turning to Shinichi.

"I guess so," Shinichi murmured, wrapping the monocle and pocketing it. "There isn't much to do now anyway..."

Just as he was about to head up, he suddenly spotted someone that made his eyes grow wide in shock. "Get down!" he hissed, pulling Heiji into the bush before he could say anything. They peered out from inside it.

Gin and Vodka were strolling down, Gin lighting a cigarette. They stopped at the river bank. "Are you sure he's dead?" Vodka asked, peering into the river.

Gin chuckled. "Of course he is. Do you doubt my shooting skill?"

"Of course not! It's good to have him out of the way---but we still don't know where that kid is."

"We'll find him. He can't hide from us for too long, and neither can Sherry. We've found out their little secret, after all."

"Didn't you put a tracking bug on that girl?"

"Kiddo found the device. But never mind...it will be more fun this way, isn't it?" Gin snickered. "He'll give up soon. I know he won't be able to stand seeing us killing those close to him, one by one."

Shinichi's hands trembled as the two men walked out of sight, laughing evilly. Heiji slowly poked out of the bush and checked to see whether they had gone. "The nerve of them...well, they're gone now, let's hurry back. Hey...Kudo?"

Shinichi did not reply, but Heiji could see the burning fury in his eyes.


	9. File 9

**File 9**

"I don't believe it!" Shinichi fumed as he and Heiji were walking back (he was storming, actually). "The nerve of them! They think I will come out if they threaten to kill more people! I won't let them!"

"Calm down, Kudo, you never had a temper like this," Heiji told him.

"I'm NOT having a temper!" Shinichi snapped. "But they made me so mad! I'm going to call the police, get them in jail, and---"

"But you don't know where they are all the time!"

"Then I will find a way to lure them out! I'll march right up to them and---"

"Oi, oi! I did not come here to see you sacrificing yourself!" Heiji exclaimed, grabbing his arm. "You have to calm yourself! This is not like you, you know! Get a grip of yourself!"

Shinichi took slow, deep breaths. He finally calmed down. "G-gomen, Hattori…I just can't stand them." He bit his lip.

Heiji rolled his eyes. "Who doesn't? They're the worst people alive on Earth."

Just then, a raindrop fell on Shinichi's nose. "Eh?" Both of them looked up. Rain was starting to fall from the dark clouds above them.

"Uh oh, we better rush home before we get soaked and catch a cold," Shinichi remarked.

"I have to go somewhere first," Heiji told him hastily. "I'll see you at home!"

"Ehh? But---"

But Heiji had already run off. Shinichi shrugged, and bolted for Kid's home. He had to lower his head as he ran half-blindly through the pouring rain. But for some reason, it did not last long before he was panting hard and had to stop to rest.

_Odd…I guess I'm not used to THIS body now,_ he thought. _This body seems heavier---or it's because of all the food Ran cooked._ A sweat drop formed at the back of his head. _Yeah…I guess I should watch my diet._

By the time he had caught his breath, rain was beating down so hard that his back hurt. He peered through the blurry scene. The first thing he saw was a shop with umbrellas on sold. _I guess I should get one, or I'll catch a cold in this weather,_ he decided, running for it and almost slipping in puddles.

When he finally got under the shade, he was soaked from head to toe. He took off the cap and sunglasses, exhausted. Brushing his hand through his hair, which was less damp (thanks to the cap), he trudged into the shop, dragging his heavy clothes in slight difficulty. He was looking around the store for anything to wipe himself when he heard a voice behind him, "Kudo-kun?!"

He turned, blinking. "Megure-keibu?"

Inspector Megure was staring at Shinichi in shock and disbelief. He recovered quickly and ran up, clapping his hands on Shinichi's arms. "It IS you, Kudo-kun!" he exclaimed in excitement. "You've disappeared for so long, I was wondering where you went! What happened to you? And you're all soaked! Here." He fished out a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to Shinichi.

"Arigatou, Megure-keibu," Shinichi said, accepting it. He wiped his forehead. "I had been around, but I decided to come back for a break."

"Good for you then! I still miss your deductions. Eh? Isn't that Hattori Heiji's cap and jacket which he always wore?" Megure asked, noticing and recognizing them.

"Oh!" Shinichi laughed awkwardly. "I, er, borrowed them. What are you doing here yourself?" he asked quickly, changing the subject.

"Just getting some groceries. By the way, having you heard the news about Kaitou Kiddo's disappearance?"

Shinichi nodded as he walked after Megure down the aisle. "He's dead," he said.

Megure shook his head. "No, all we know is that he disappeared. He might not be dead."

"No, he's _really_ dead." Shinichi bit his lip. "I---I went to investigate."

Megure looked at him. "And the evidence."

Again, Shinichi was reluctant. It was not that he didn't want to show the monocle to Megure-keibu---but it would hurt him if he took another look at it. Besides, Megure would probably ask to take it back to headquarters, but he wanted to keep it for some reason. He shook his head slowly. "I-I can't show you…really…I'm sorry…"

"Oh…okay," Megure murmured, looking puzzled. "Are you all right, Kudo-kun?"

"Umm, yeah, why?"

"You're acting rather strange."

"Am I?" Shinichi laughed, patting Megure on the shoulder. "I'm fine, I'm fine. Don't worry. Just let me know when you have a tough case to solve, and I'll be there!" _Great, lying to Keibu, just like a criminal lying to the police…smooth move, Kudo._

Just then, a little voice suddenly popped into his head. _Hey, why don't you tell Keibu everything? Maybe he can do something to get rid of the Black Organization!_

_No, I can't,_ a second voice retorted. _I'm only going to endanger more lives!_

_But they're police! Professionals!_

_I told you I can't! Even so, we don't know how many there are in the organization! It could be dangerous!_

"Kudo-kun?"

Shinichi started, and saw Megure-keibu staring at him in confusion. "Oh!" He quickly let go, blushing slightly. "S-sorry, my mind wandered off for a moment…did you say something?"

Megure shook his head, giving up. "You better head home, Kudo-kun, and get into some dry. The rain might have done something to your head. Here, I'll get you an umbrella. If I know you well, you keep your money in the pocket and they got soaked."

Shinichi laughed awkwardly, a hand behind his head. It was true.

Megure paid for the umbrella and handed it to Shinichi. "I can always send you home, you know. My car's just outside," he pointed out.

"Arigatou…it's okay, I'll walk. Ja ne, Megure-keibu!"

Shinichi waved, and quickly rushed back out into the rain, now prepared with the umbrella. He wiped his forehead. "Whew…that was close. I better hurry back now…"

As he ran off, a black car slowly emerged from an alleyway.

---

When Shinichi got home, Heiji was already there, walking down the hallway. He had started a little to see Shinichi. Shinichi raised an eyebrow as he brushed damp hair out of his eyes. "When did you come back?"

"Not too long ago. Where did you go yourself?" Heiji asked.

"Oh…er, somewhere," Shinichi muttered, shaking off his jacket. He started to trudge up the stairs. "I'm going to take a warm bath…"

Just then, they heard Shiho's voice from the living room. "Back already, both of you?"

They peered into the living room to see Shiho looking up from a magazine. She raised her eyebrows at Shinichi. "Why are you all wet and he's not?"

"Because Hattori came back earlier than me," Shinichi replied. "Don't you know?"

"He did? I didn't hear anything, and I've been in here the whole time."

Shinichi frowned. "That's odd…"

"That's because I came in through the back door," Heiji retorted.

"What for?" Shiho asked.

"C-can't I?" Heiji muttered. "You better go and change before you catch pneumonia. I'm going out for a while."

"Again?" Shinichi asked in surprise. "Where to?"

"T-to the train station."

"Why?"

Heiji turned red, but looked annoyed. "I'm going to fetch K-Kazuha, okay?" he finally retorted. "She found out! So now I've to bring her here."

"Ohh." Shinichi snickered. "All right. Make sure you come back alive."

Heiji shot him a glare before running out again, this time taking an umbrella with him.

---

"Someone just came out."

Heiji stood outside the house under the rain and looked around before rushing off.

"Should we make a move now?"

"No, wait a bit. We'll give them a big surprise later." The man chuckled softly. "This is going to be interesting…"


	10. File 10

**File 10**

"We're back!" Heiji called as he stepped back into the house, shaking the access water off his umbrella with one hand while dropping a bag of luggage on the floor. "The rain has lightened a bit. That's good news, eh?"

"Good news?" He winced as Kazuha's voice retorted behind him. She sauntered past Heiji haughtily. "Yeah, it's good news to you that I decided not to kill you for hiding from me."

"Kudo needed help, what am I suppose to do?" Heiji retorted.

"Tell me the truth, that's what!" Kazuha snapped. "You're such an idiot."

"How was I suppose to tell you the truth when you were going to kill me? You're the one who's an idiot!"

"Oi, oi…this isn't a place to fight," Shinichi said with a sweat drop, walking up to them with his hands in his pockets.

Kazuha saw him, and immediately turned red. "Oh! Er, konnichiwa, Kudo-kun," she said with a nervous laugh. "Where's Ran-chan? How is she?"

"Ran's in the kitchen, she's doing better now." Shinichi frowned. "I'm really not sure whether you should be here, Kazuha-chan. It's really dangerous, you know."

"Hey, wherever Ran has to deal with, I will deal with it too," Kazuha retorted.

"Kazuha-chan?" They all turned to see Ran staggering out of the kitchen, coughing slightly. She smiled wanly. "You're here!"

"Ran-chan!" Kazuha ran up to her and hugged her. "I heard you're sick! How are you feeling now?"

"I'm fine, Kazuha, thanks. What are you doing here?"

"Keeping those two out of trouble, what else?"

"More like _us_ keeping you two out of trouble," Shinichi said haughtily, but the girls did not hear him.

Heiji tugged Shinichi's sleeve. "Kudo," he hissed, pulling him nearer. "I have a feeling someone's watching us."

Shinichi raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Heiji just nodded his head towards the window. Shinichi glanced out without turning his head. What he saw made his blood run cold. It was what he always feared of.

Parked across the street, was a black car. A _very_ familiar black car. The windows were tinted, but Shinichi had a very good idea who was in it.

"Is it them?" Heiji whispered.

"Ah…it's definitely them," Shinichi whispered back, a very solemn look on his face. "I don't get it. How could they have found this place?" His eyes widened. "I didn't wear the cap and glasses on my way back---maybe they saw me and followed!" He hit his head with the heel of his hand. "How could I have been so careless?!"

"You aren't careless, you just didn't expect it," Heiji insisted. "Listen, maybe we can make a break of it before they crash it down on us…"

"What are you talking about?"

Both boys jumped when they heard Shiho's voice. They turned to see her looking at them in boredom. Shinichi and Heiji looked at each other with sweat drops, almost as if they were expecting answers on each other's face. "Um, we, er---"

"Fine, don't answer then," Shiho said, walking past them to the window.

"Ahh---NO!" they exclaimed together.

It was too late. Shiho saw what she should not have seen. Her eyes widened, her hand flew up to her mouth as she stumbled away from the window, almost tripping. Shinichi quickly caught her and dragged her away from the window while Heiji pulled the curtains. Shinichi held Shiho up, looking at her in her fearful eyes.

"T-they're here!" she croaked. "They found us! I knew we can't last long here!"

"Calm down, Haibara!" Shinichi hissed. "It's not over yet! If we hurry, we can still make it out of here!"

"B-but they'll find us again---"

"So what? We'll prepare for it! Don't run away from your fate, Haibara! DON'T---GIVE---UP!"

Shiho's eyes looked as if they were searching him. Finally, she nodded anxiously. Shinichi set his jaws. "Good! Now, Ran and Kazuha should come with us to---"

Suddenly, the phone rang.

Everyone froze. They stared at the phone as it rang on its hook, as if expecting it to jump out of them like a ghost. _Ring, ring…ring, ring…_

Heiji stumbled over all of the sudden, and picked up the receiver. "M-moshi moshi!" he croaked in a slightly different voice.

"_I want to speak to Kudo Shinichi_…"

The voice was so cold that Heiji shivered. He lowered the receiver, holding a hand over the mouthpiece. "I-I think it's them!" he hissed. "Somehow, they got this number!"

"What does he want?" Shinichi demanded.

"Well…to speak to you."

Heiji held out the receiver. Shinichi hesitated for a second before taking it. He put it to his ear. "It's---it's me. What do you want?" he demanded.

He heard a cold snicker at the other end, making him shiver. "Glad I can finally speak to you, tantei-san…I'm very sure you know what you've gotten yourself into."

Shinichi glanced out of the window. "Yes, I'm pretty sure I do," he said calmly. "You still want my life, don't you?"

"Very clever. Or---we could make a deal."

Shinichi hesitated. "W-what deal?" he finally asked.

"I want Sherry to come back and work for us, and you to shut your mouth about us. Do that, and we'll spare both of your lives."

Shinichi lowered the phone from his ear, putting his hand over the mouthpiece. "What did he say?" Heiji demanded.

"A deal…he said if we don't want to die, Haibara has to go back and work for them, and I shut my mouth."

"NO!" Shiho shrieked, grasping Shinichi's arm. "I'm not going back to them, NEVER! Don't make me! I would rather die than work for them! Please, Kudo-kun!"

Shinichi looked at her for a moment, his eyes soft. Of course, he understood how hard it would be to return to a place where he would never want to go near again. Setting his jaw, he slowly put the receiver back to his ear, but before he could speak, he heard the voice saying again, "No need to speak. I know you wouldn't accept it, that's why we prepared your death beforehand."

Shinichi turned rigid. "D-death?!"

"We planted a bomb somewhere in that rambled little house you're hiding in. Unexpected, isn't it? We do have a way of doing things during the unknown. I'm giving you ten minutes, starting from---now." There was a soft click. "Don't even try coming out of there either. We've made sure you won't. Hurry, or the house will explode with you in it." There was an evil laughter before the line went dead.

"What's wrong, Kudo?" Heiji asked as Shinichi slammed the receiver back on its hook.

"They planted a bomb somewhere here!" he shouted angrily. "We have to find it in ten minutes!"

"Nani?!" Ran exclaimed in horror. "But who are they?!"

"Questions later, search now!" Shinichi snapped, running up the stairs. "Find every possible place or item that could be the bomb! If you find it, holler, and don't do anything until I get there!"

The search began. They overturned everything, but made sure that they were careful. Shinichi kept glancing out of the window, where he could see the car still parked in its place. _Kuso…we're running out of time! We can't lose to them, we can't!_

"I FOUND IT!"

As soon as Shinichi heard Kazuha's voice, he practically raced down to her. She was in the basement, Heiji, Ran and Shiho already by her side, staring at the bomb on the floor below the window. Three minutes left on the clock.

"Okay, know how to disarm this, Haibara?" Shinichi asked quickly, bending down to inspect it.

Shiho shook her head nervously. "The bombs are always too complicated, it'll be a big risk to disarm it!"

"Well, we'll just have to take it. Ran, scissors! Hattori, help me!"

Ran immediately got a pair for him. Shinichi and Heiji bent over the bomb, slowly running through the wires. "This one first," Heiji said, pointing. Shinichi held his breath and cut it. Nothing happened.

"Then this…" _Snip._ "That one…" _Snip._ "That---no, the other…" _Snip._

"Okay, blue or green?" Shinichi finally asked. One minute left.

"The green one runs here, and it should probably disarm it," Heiji said, "so I suggest you cut the green---"

"No, the blue one!"

They stared at Kazuha, who looked determined. "It's the same bomb that Otou-san disarmed once," she retorted. "Cut the blue one!"

"K-Kazuha, this is serious! We don't want to make any mistake!" Heiji told her angrily.

"Well, you just have to listen to me so we won't!"

"Shinichi!" Ran said desperately.

Shinichi bit his lip, watching the numbers blinking the countdown. _Ten seconds._ "We don't have anymore time, Hattori! I'll just follow Kazuha's words!" he said.

Heiji blinked. "What?"

_Five._ Shinichi had the blue wire between the scissors' blades. _Four_. He glanced at Ran and the others. _Three._ He took a deep breath. _Two._ He lifted the blades. _One._

_Snap._

It was quiet. Nothing happened. Shinichi gasped, his heart pounding. The bomb was disarmed.

"Yat---YATTA!" Ran exclaimed happily, hugging Kazuha. "Kazuha, you're a genius!"

"That was close," Heiji muttered, wiping his brows. "Now what?"

"Now this."

They all spun around when they heard the cold voice behind them. Shiho immediately backed into Shinichi, who grasped her and steadied her. Heiji stood in front of Ran and Kazuha, gritting his teeth.

Gin stood at the doorway with Vodka and another two men behind him, all pointing their guns at them.


	11. File 11

**File 11**

"Bravo, tantei-san," Gin said with a smirk. "I really admire your spirit. But I'm afraid you have to let it go."

"Leave the girls and Hattori out of this, they have nothing to do with us," Shinichi growled.

"But I believe Sherry belongs to us, don't you think?"

"I don't work for you anymore, Gin! You can't make me!" Shiho shrieked.

Gin snickered. "You know the rules, Sherry…and you broke it. You know what happens to those who broke the rules in the past."

Shiho bit her lip.

"Leave her out of this! It's me you're looking for! I'm your opponent!" Shinichi shouted, stepping in front of Shiho to protect her.

Ran had been listening with wide eyes. She couldn't believe it. "Sh-Shinichi…he was chased down by these people…is that why he disappeared in the beginning?" she whispered.

"It's not what you think, Ran-chan," Heiji said firmly. "Everything will be explained, don't worry."

"You better," Kazuha retorted.

"Well then, so who shall we kill first?" Gin drawled, taking a couple of steps down the staircase, his gun still pointing at them. "I know, let's begin with the dark boy, eh?" He snickered, aiming at Heiji.

"No!" Shinichi exclaimed.

"Uso!" Heiji quickly pushed Ran and Kazuha away as a gunshot ran out. The bullet zipped past him as he pounced out of the way. But that was not all. More bullets flew to him, and he had a hard time dodging them. One burned his right leg as he was diving. He cringed, crashing into the cupboard.

"H-Heiji!" Kazuha exclaimed.

"Both of you can have one of the pretty ladies at the back," Gin said to the two men behind Vodka as he aimed the gun now at Shinichi.

"Run!" Shinichi bellowed as he took Shiho down with him to avoid the bullets. "Climb out through the window, hurry!" he ordered Kazuha and Ran.

"But Shinichi---"

Ran was reluctant to go. Kazuha managed to drag her away as bullets flew towards them and missed. "Go, they'll be fine!" she urged. "I'll be right behind you!"

Biting her lip, Ran climbed out through the window very fast, narrowly missing the gunshots while she did. Then she helped Kazuha out as well. "To the back, it'll be safer!" Kazuha said, pushing her on.

Meanwhile, Shinichi was still standing in front of Shiho, protecting her from the gunshots. He was panting and gripping his heart. "Aww, the poor boy's tired out," Gin droned. "I suppose the antidote is running out as well."

"No, it's not," Shinichi growled forcefully, though he was showing a pained look on his face.

"Kudo…" Shiho whispered.

"Get out of here, Haibara, hurry!" Shinichi ordered.

Suddenly, a bullet zipped just past Shinichi's shoulder, missing him completely. But it did not miss its target. The next thing he heard was an explosion that blew him and Shiho away. In a second, fire was blazing. Shinichi coughed, getting up unsteadily while holding on to Haibara. The fire spread fast around him.

"There's nowhere to run now, meitantei," Gin laughed. "Let's end this, why don't we?" He aimed at Shinichi.

Suddenly, something knocked the gun out of his hand. Gin reeled back a little, surprised. "Nani?"

Shinichi turned to see what it was. But whatever that had prevented Gin from shooting, was quickly burned.

"Gin-aniki, hurry before the fire spreads even more!" Vodka shouted as he and the others ran out.

Gin laughed coldly, holding his hand. "Okay, so I won't shoot you. But the fire will kill you. Have a safe trip to hell!" He backed out of the door and shut it.

"_Kuso!_" Shinichi tried to give chase, but the staircase was blocked by blazing fire.

"Kudo!" Shinichi turned to see Heiji limping out through the thick smoke, coughing. "Kudo, we have to get out of here!" he shouted hoarsely.

"What do you think I'm trying to do?" Shinichi snapped. "Haibara---" He turned only to see Shiho standing there, staring at the dancing flames expressionlessly. "Haibara?"

"I---I deserve to die," Shiho whispered. "I want to die. It's my fault I got you into this…gomen nasai, Kudo-kun. Hattori-kun."

"What are you talking about? We're in this together, remember?" Shinichi insisted, grasping her shoulders. "And we're not going to die, we'll survive! Hattori, there's only one other way out!"

"I'm working on it!" Heiji had taken off his jacket and beaten it on the fire until it was just enough to clear a way towards the window. Gripping Shiho's hand, Shinichi followed him, an arm above him to shield himself from the flames. Finally, they came to the window. "Haibara, you first!" Heiji said.

Both boys helped Haibara through the window quickly. Once she was out, Shinichi looked at Heiji. "Now you go!"

"No, _you_ go!" Heiji said firmly. "I'll be right behind you."

"But you're injured!" Shinichi argued.

"Listen, you're a better tantei than I am, Kudo," Heiji snarled. "The world needs you and your deduction skills. Don't wait! We don't want it to lose both of us now, so go!"

Shinichi hesitated for a second, staring at Heiji's determined face. Finally, he nodded. He heaved himself out of the window just as he heard a crash behind him. When he was out in the open, he turned without hesitation to help Heiji, who was struggling to get out. "Come on, Hattori!" he encouraged, grasping his hand.

Suddenly, there was another crash inside. Heiji let go of him and fell back into the basement. "HATTORI!" Shinichi bellowed, pouncing towards the window. He couldn't see the boy anymore. "Hattori, where are you?!"

He would have climbed back in if Shiho didn't stop him. "You can't help him now, Kudo," she said firmly. "He's right. We can't afford to lose you."

"But---Hattori---" Shinichi gazed at the flames, shock registered on his face.

"Come on, we have to go," Shiho urged.

Shinichi was reluctant, but he followed her to the back of the house. They found Ran there, alone. "Ran, where's Kazuha?" Shinichi asked, running up to her.

"I-I don't know, Shinichi!" she said, trembling fearfully as she threw her arms around Shinichi. "T-the moment I turned around---she was gone! I-I think she went back into the house!"

"For Hattori." Shinichi smacked his head. "That idiot!"

Just then, they heard sirens approaching quickly from far ahead. "The fire fighters," Shiho said. "The neighbors probably saw the fire. The station is probably not far from here."

"But we can't wait for them!" Shinichi shouted. "I have to go in and save Kazuha and Hattori!"

"B-but I don't want to lose you, Shinichi," Ran said, grasping his shirt. "Please, don't leave me." Tears sprinkled down her cheeks.

Shinichi's eyes went soft when he saw them. He found himself hugging her. "I won't, Ran," he whispered. "But I can't help feeling responsible. I have to go back in!" He let go and was about to march into the house again before Ran could stop him.

"Oi, you're really stupid, Kudo!"

Surprised, Shinichi, Ran and Shiho turned. Shinichi's eyes widened. "H-Hattori?!"

Heiji was limping up to them, leaning against Kazuha for support. Both were dirty with smoke, but smiling. "Ya!" he said cheerfully.

Shinichi laughed. "You haven't changed a bit!"

---

It wasn't long before the fire was put out. The only damages it did were the basement and the corridor. The ambulance and police had arrived too. Megure-keibu was one of them, and was now speaking to Shinichi.

"Are you sure it was just an accident?" he asked suspiciously.

Shinichi nodded. "I'm very sure. You do trust me, don't you, keibu?"

Megure sighed. "Yes, I do, but it's just that you've been acting strange."

"Don't worry, if there's anything, I'll let you know."

Megure nodded, and left Shinichi alone. Shinichi surveyed the area. Shiho, Ran and Kazuha were resting in an ambulance van, drinking warm tea. Heiji was in another, after being treated by a medic. He was examining his injury that was already bandaged. Shinichi went up, climbing in. "Hi."

Heiji looked up, and smiled as Shinichi sat down next to him. "Hi. Everything okay?"

"Yup. The house is saved, and the girls are back to their usual selves. How about you?"

"Never better. A little painful---" He lifted his leg. "---but fine. This has been a very exciting day, hasn't it?"

"Yeah, but the men in black got away," Shinichi muttered. He glanced at Heiji, who was sipping tea. "You don't have to hide anymore, you know."

Heiji stopped sipping, and looked at Shinichi blankly. "What?"

"You know very well what I mean," Shinichi said, leaning back. "You've been acting strange ever since you arrived." He looked at Heiji in the eyes. "You aren't Heiji---you're Kiddo in disguise."

Heiji searched Shinichi's serious look. Then he laughed. "What are you talking about?" He turned serious. "Kiddo is dead, you saw the evidence."

"Sure, that's what you want me to think. I've figured out your real identity. You don't have to hide anymore."

Heiji stayed calm. He remained smiling. "Okay, so where's the proof?" he asked.

Shinichi narrowed his eyes, smiling as well. "Exactly where it's meant to be." He took out a piece of cloth, and without waiting for Heiji to say another word, scratched his face with the cloth. He took it back, and widened his eyes.

There was no change on Heiji's skin.

Shinichi pinched his face so hard that Heiji yelped. "Hey, what are you doing?!" he retorted, pulling away and rubbing his cheek.

Shinichi gaped. "H-Hattori?!"

"Of course it's really me!" Heiji snapped. "I was just playing with you! Boy, the recent incidents have gotten into your head."

Shinichi turned red. "G-gomen ne. S-so…Kiddo…Kiddo is really dead?"

"Yes, and accept it, Kudo," Heiji told him, leaning back with a sigh. "Nobody lives forever. We just have to concentrate on the case and not on anything else."

"I-I guess so."

It was another time when Shinichi was speechless. It was hard for him to believe it. His theories went all wrong for the first time. He knew the object that had knocked Gin's gun out of his hand was a poker card, and who else would have it other than Kid? He thought it was from Heiji. But he was wrong. Heiji was Heiji, not Kid…

He just had to accept fate.


End file.
